


Dan and Phil: Handcuffed Together For 24 Hours.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Handcuffed Together, Humor, Implied Smut, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Inspired by a Buzzfeed video, Phil decides that he and Dan should spend a day handcuffed together. It doesn't all go according to plan.





	Dan and Phil: Handcuffed Together For 24 Hours.

**Author's Note:**

> day 13: handcuffed together.

There were always new Youtube trends. Some were weird, some were boring, some were way out of Phil’s comfort zone, and some? Well they were just odd enough to catch his eye.

 

This was one of those trends.

 

Maybe Buzzfeed had started it. That’s where he had seen the first video, on one of their spin off channels.

 

**_“Engaged Couple handcuffed together for 24 hours.”_ **

 

He had rolled his eyes when the title showed up. It was just a clickbait title, there was no way.

Apparently there was a way and it was taking certain parts of Youtube by storm.

 

Moms and daughter, Exes, Best Friends, Sisters, Opposites. You name it and Phil was sure there was some video of it somewhere. He’d, admittedly, fallen down quite the rabbit hole watching them. They were funny, some even ending with the two closer or learning something new. The whole idea screamed AmazingPhil, especially with how open he and Dan had been with their audience lately.

 

**_“Dan and Phil handcuffed together for 24 hours!”_ **

 

The title alone would get enough attention. If the video was good, then it was golden.  So, he’d forwarded some of the better videos to Dan and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

It took some convincing, but finally Dan agreed.

 

“We can just edit out the parts that are… too much, right?”

 

Dan had been nervous about the whole idea from the start. Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“We can edit out anything that you want. Okay?”

 

“Okay. Let’s get this over with, Lester. This is going to be worse than the conjoined Halloween jumper.”

 

Phil chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t mind being that close to me when the camera was off.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Hour 1 / 10 AM_ **

 

“Hey guys!”

Phil started his video as he usually would, doing a quick run down of what was happening with a few cheeky comments added in from Dan as he spoke. So far, so good.

“Besides, since I’m left handed I think we have the advantage of neither one of us losing our dominant hand.” Dan added, as Phil slipped the cuff over his wrist. He slid it closed with a click before doing the same to his wrist. He rose his hand quickly, pulling Dan’s with it (which earned an annoyed sigh), and held it front of the camera.

 

“24 hours, starting now!”

 

*

****

“Phil! You have to tell me when you’re going to start walking!”

 

Dan stumbled into Phil’s back, glaring at him. Phil wanted to feel sympathetic but he couldn’t. He snorted before making a cheeky remark about it to the camera. Dan rolled his eyes.

Admittedly, things weren’t going so bad. They were so in sync with each other already, probably from years of living together, that they almost seemed to anticipate the other person’s moves most of the time. It was going almost too well.

 

They had made their way into the kitchen, attempting to somehow prop the camera on the counter while they cooked.

 

“Throwback to an old baking video, because we’re going to make pancakes!”

 

Dan deadpanned, “Pancakes? This is going to be a disaster.”

 

It _was_ a disaster. The synchronicity they had before seemed to vanish the moment Phil clicked the stove on. Between Dan practically dragging Phil around the kitchen like a dog on a lead, Phil knocking his and Dan’s hands into bowl of batter and knocking it on the floor, and the amount of ingredients fumbled, bumped, dropped, and spilled everywhere, Phil was surprised they got any pancakes out of it in the first place.

 

But they did. They were oddly shaped and a bit burnt, but they weren’t terrible.

 

* * *

****

**_Hour 3 / 1 PM_ **

 

“We can’t just sit around and watch Netflix, Dan. That’s the most boring video in the world.”

 

They’d finished the pancakes quite some time ago, the plates stacked on the table in front of them. It had been a struggle (and they’d even thrown in some cheeky feeding each other action that surely would be gif-ed on Tumblr later) but they were done. They’d now fallen into a lazy morning routine they shared far too often.

 

_Netflix._

 

Phil knew they’d sit here for hours if he didn’t pry Dan off the couch.

 

“They literally watched a five hour live stream of our balcony. I don’t think it’s that crazy to assume they’d be happy watching us watch TV.”

 

“ _Dan_.”

 

“Ugh, fine. Get your camera and let’s go. We need to… change clothes? How is that going to work?”

 

Phil hadn’t even considered that yet. He took a glance down at his shirt, flour and pancake batter covering the front, before looking to see that Dan’s wasn’t much better off. Their pants didn’t fair well during all of this either.

 

“Okay, we can just like… clean the shirts off. We can definitely get our pants off.”

 

Dan winked, tugging the handcuffs so Phil fell into his chest. He huffed against the fabric of Dan’s shirt.

“If we weren’t filming a video, we could have some fun with these.”

 

Stifling the stir of excitement he felt from the thought, Phil rolled his eyes and practically drug Dan down the hall to their bedroom.

 

*

 

They decided that filming the pants bit might be a bit too much. Their viewers could read in between the lines without seeing them both in their boxers – even though they were both sure no one would complain.

 

Phil did decide on filming them attempting to clean their shirts off. It was humorous in a way and ending up being way more mess than it was before. Instead of just pancake batter, now the entire front of their shirts were wet from trying to wipe it off. Dan decided to get a hairdryer and dry them both. Phil hoped he would want to keep that in the video.

 

 

* * *

 

**_Hour 6 / 4 PM_ **

 

They day had gone on relatively normal, despite the cuffs. They’d had a few domestic arguments over silly things, ended up nearly pulling each other over more than a few times, and Phil had only managed to spill one drink. They’d pulled a move that looked like it was straight out of a cartoon, both walking opposite directions only to be pulled back together with a thud. Phil had never been more thankful the camera was on.

 

They’d even filmed a gaming video, making up some challenge about the handcuffs for that, too. All in all, Phil was pleased. It was going just fine.

 

Until Dan had the brilliant idea of going outside.

 

“A Day in the Life: Handcuffed.” Dan had teased, shoving one of Phil’s shoes on. Phil was working on slipping Dan’s weird zip covered shoe onto his foot at the same time. It had seemed easier to put each other’s on, but Phil was thinking that might not be true now.

 

Admittedly, he was hesitant about going outside. He didn’t care if anyone saw them, they could easily admit to doing a video. It was Dan he was concerned about. He was fine now, but what about later? He’d been so reluctant to do this in the first place, Phil didn’t want this to be the things that kicked up his anxiety.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

The serious tone of his voice made Dan look up before he nodded.

 

“We can just tell anyone we’re filming a video if they ask. It’s not like this is for your voyeurism kink or anything.”

 

“ _Dan_!” Just like that, his worries went out the window.  “You’re insufferable sometimes!”

 

Dan had burst into a fit of laughter, leaning back against the wall and pulling Phil with him. He ended up halfway in his lap by the time Dan had calmed down. There was a beat of silence before Dan leaned in and kissed him, his lips lingering, before he pulled Phil into his chest.

 

“If you really don’t want to go outside, we don’t have to.”

 

“No, I want to. I just don’t want you to feel…awkward, I guess.”

 

Dan laughed in a soft, fond way that was reserved for Phil and only Phil. He rolled his eyes,

“It was my idea, you spork.”

 

*

 

Their taxi driver had given them weird looks in the rear view mirror from the moment they got into the cab. Phil definitely understood why. He found himself awkwardly shifting in the backseat, keeping his eyes to the floor.. Dan, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind the attention at all. He almost seemed to like it.

 

‘ _Maybe he’s the one with the voyeurism kink_.’ Phil thought as he bumped their knees together.

 

They’d decided on Starbucks – Obviously – and then, by Phil’s suggestion, the grocery store.

 

“Domestic content.” Dan said, in a sing songy voice.

 

“It’ll be funny! We’re disorganized enough when we try to buy groceries, imagine it this way!”

 

*

 

Phil had underestimated the effort that grocery shopping would be. They usually had them delivered – don’t judge them – so, the plan was destined to be chaos from the start.

 

It had started with the cart. Both he and Dan somehow had to push it and ended up crashing into a display at the front of the store. The tower of perfectly stacked boxes clattered to the floor, earning them multiple disapproving stares from employees and customers alike. Despite apologizing profusely to the poor teenage store worker who had to clean it up, they both found themselves in a fit of muffled laughter in front of the biscuit aisle.

 

“God, okay. We need to leave like now.” Dan wheezed, grabbing a random package off the shelf and tossing it into the cart. “Before we get banned from ASDA’s everywhere.”

 

They’d only come in here for a few things anyway, plus, the handcuffs were drawing all sorts of attention. So, they’d hurried. In the process, denting a shelve, knocking a bunch of boxes off a shelf – which they ended up knocking more off while they were trying to put the others back, getting a long stern glare from someone Dan said looked creepily similar to his grandmother, and Dan very intentionally slapping Phil’s ass when he had reached for his wallet with his handcuffed hand. (They’d edit that out for sure.)

 

Somehow they’d managed to get the bags and themselves in the back of a cab with any further incident and they were finally back at their flat.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Hour 9 / 7 PM_ **

 

“That wasn’t so bad.”

 

They  both had collapsed on the couch the moment they walked in the door, disregarding the bags of biscuits and crisps on the floor without a care in the world. Phil sighed, he had shuffled to lay his head on Dan’s chest and could have fallen asleep right then if it weren’t for Dan’s constant shuffling.

 

“Stop moving around so much. I’m comfy.”

 

“You are literally crushing me. But, I love you, so fine.”

 

Phil relished in the small victory, snuggling into Dan’s shirt. He would have stayed like that, too, if Dan hadn’t abruptly stood up, pulling him with him. He didn’t even have time to get words out of his mouth before Dan was manhandling him across the hall into the kitchen.

 

On a normal day – and maybe today, too – Phil liked when Dan got like this. He didn’t mind Dan’s hands on his hips, gently moving him out of the way. He never cared when Dan looped an arm around his middle and pulled him to the side. On the rare occasion, he definitely didn’t mind when Dan full on picked him up and put him where he needed him to go. It had become a common thing since Dan had started to fill out and they both knew they loved it.

 

But today, instead of feeling domestic, it felt hot. Phil blamed Dan’s incessant blabbering about kinks. Now the handcuffs that had seemed so innocent that morning didn’t seem so innocent anymore. His gaze lingered on the metal a bit too long and when he finally looked up, Dan was looking down at him with a smirk.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

 

Phil pulled his hand up to cover his face, dragging Dan’s with it.

“Ugh, shut up. It’s your fault!”

 

Dan laughed, pulling his hand down so Phil couldn’t hide behind it anymore.

“How is it my fault? You’re the one who bought them in the first place.”

 

It didn’t come as a surprise when Dan leaned over and kissed him. The un-cuffed hand rose to cup Phil’s cheek as he backed him into to kitchen counter. Phil could feel the excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach, his jeans growing just a bit tighter.

 

“Dan… The video…” He mumbled against his lips. Dan trailed his tongue across Phil’s bottom lip, only pulling away enough to tease him.

 

“I’m learning about a lot of your kinks today. I never thought you’d be the one want to film us getting it on.”

 

If Phil wasn’t getting so turned on, he would have rolled his eyes. He would have shot back some comment about how Dan was the one who always wanted to experiment on the weird side of things. But, he didn’t. Instead, he just shook his head.

 

“No, I meant-“

 

“I know what you meant.”

 

That was all it took. Video temporarily forgotten, Dan had already pulled Phil back into him and down the hallway. He kicked open the door to their bedroom with a bang that usually would have caused Phil to chide him, but something about it made the situation hotter.

Dan was pressing hot kisses against Phil’s lips, his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt down to lick over his collarbone. With every kiss, he was backing up further and further until Phil’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he collapsed back onto the mattress.

 

Dan was quick to follow – whether it was because of the handcuffs or not, Phil wasn’t sure. He hovered over him, straddling his thighs, before he pulled his hand to rest above Phil’s head. The cuffed hand was dragged along with it and in a matter of seconds, Dan had pinned both his hands above his head.

 

Phil shuddered out a shaky breath against Dan’s lips, biting the bottom and pulling it back. Dan’s big eyes stared down at him, full of want, desire. Phil would never get used to someone looking at him that way.

 

Leaning down, Dan’s lips trailed lightly up his neck. He lingered on the space near him ear, letting his tongue trace patterns against skin.

 

“What do you want?” He whispered in a low voice, his teeth suddenly caught the bottom of Phil’s ear, biting a little harder.

 

“You.”

 

* * *

 

Their hands were still cuffed, fingers intertwined as they lay on the bed. Both were stuck in the post-orgasm state of bliss, breath quiet but heavy, as they simply savored in the pleasure of being next to each other. Phil had turned his head against the pillow, watching a bead of sweat drip down the side of Dan’s face and run down his neck. His curls were damp, clinging sporadically to his forehead. A tired smile on his lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The silence lingered long enough that Phil thought Dan might have fallen asleep. He gladly was about to do the same when Dan snorted out a laugh. He turned his head on the pillow, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint that made Phil nervous.

 

“Definitely going to have to edit that out.”

 

Phil’s blank stare only made Dan giggle, nodding towards the camera Phil had fumbled to place on the nightstand when they had rushed into the bedroom earlier. The light was red, blinking, _recording._

 

_“Dan!_ How long did you know it was recording! _”_

 

Dan burst into the laughter that Phil loved, loud and free, without a care in the world. Phil fought the smile off his face, trying – and failing – to look stern.

 

“May or may not have noticed when you put it down.”

 

“I knew you were the one with a filming kink!”

 

Dan turned to wink at him before rolling into Phil’s side.

“Don’t kinkshame me, Lester. You’re into some weird stuff too.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, they had to refilm the whole video a few days later.

Worth it.


End file.
